everything_chessfandomcom-20200213-history
Anatoly Karpov
Background Information: Anatoly Karpov is the 12th undisputed World Chess Champion, he received the title after Fischer was stripped from the title due to failed negotiations to organize a match. Despite this, he proved to be one of the greatest players ever by dominating over various opponents at the time; including Victor Korchnoi, Bent Larsen and other former world champions. Karpov is known for his positional play and his ability to understand where the pieces should move. His style if often described as the Boa-Constrictor as he will push for any small advantage to achieve victory. One of this notable matches include his countless duels with his eternal rival Garry Kasparov. Karpov also became the FIDE world champion from 1993 to 1999. World Championship Matches: '1984 World Chess Championship Match:' Garry Kasparov at the time was a rising chess star, quickly becoming one of the best players in Soviet Russia. Karpov stood in front of him as the strongest player at the time. Recognized as the longest chess match in history, as the two played a total of 48 games. Florence Campomanes decided to cancel the match as both players were heavily exhausted due to the long duration. Therefore Karpov retained the title as no victor was declared. It's interesting to note that Kasparov was trailing the match as Karpov won more games but Kasparov prevailed by drawing as many games as he could which exhausted his opponent. #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (1-0) 3 #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (0-1) 6 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (1-0) 7 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (1-0) 9 #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (1/2-1/2) 22 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (1-0) 27 #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (1-0) 32 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (0-1) 47 #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (1-0) 48 '1985 World Chess Championship Match:' After the first match was aborted by the FIDE president, the two played another match in 1985 consisting of only 24 games. Karpov lost the match and Kasparov became the youngest world champion at the time. Many former world champions praised Kasparov and hoped that he stayed on the throne for a long time. Though his victory was great for the chess world as a new world champion had been produced, Karpov gained the rights for another rematch in 1986. #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (1-0) 1 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (1-0) 4 #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (0-1) 5 #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (1-0) 11 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (0-1) 16 #Garry Kasparov vs Anatoly Karpov (1-0) 19 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (1-0) 22 #Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov (0-1) 24 1993 FIDE World Chess Championship Match: After FIDE created a new qualification system, another title was decided which was called FIDE world chess champion. This world chess championship match ran adjacent to the PCA world championship match of Kasparov vs Short. Karpov was given the opportunity to become world champion again and he faced Jan Timman, the strongest dutch chess player at the time. Karpov dominated the match and became the first FIDE world chess champion. * Jan Timman vs Anatoly Karpov (0-1) 1 * Anatoly Karpov vs Jan Timman (1-0) 10 * Anatoly Karpov vs Jan Timman (1-0) 14 Post World Champion Years: In 2009, Karpov played a four game rapid match against Viswanathan Anand in Corsica who was world champion at the time. Karpov lost the match with a score of 0.5 - 3.5 which indicated to many of his increasing age. In the same year, Karpov also participated in the Zuerich Champions Rapid Tournament and finished in tied for sixth place with a score of 2.5/7. He won one game against Judit Polgar but lost to Anand, Ponomariov and Kramnik. * Anatoly Karpov vs Judit Polgar (1-0) 4 * Vladimir Kramnik vs Anatoly Karpov (1-0) 7 In 2012, Anatoly Karpov played a match against Yasser Seirawan, he won the match with a score of 6 - 8. * Anatoly Karpov vs Yasser Seirawan (1/2-1/2) 1 * Yasser Seirawan vs Anatoly Karpov (0-1) 6 In the same year, he won the Cap'D'Agde Tournament by defeating Ukrainian Chess Grandmaster Vassily Ivanchuk in the finals who was ranked number nine in the world at the time. The victory demonstrated that Karpov could still play at the highest level despite his age. * Anatoly Karpov vs Vassily Ivanchuk (1-0) Tiebreak In November of 2016, Karpov played a fun exhibition match against a chess prodigy Misha Osipov who was only three years old at the time. Karpov defeated the boy while also giving him words of wisdom to motivate him to become an even greater player when he's older. Karpov originally offered a draw, but young Misha declined and Karpov won the game in the end. In 2018, Karpov participated in the Salamanca Chess Masters Tournament which consisted of former Veselin Topalov, veteran player Granda Zuniga and other chess players. Karpov claimed third place with a score of 4.5/7 behind Miguel Santos Ruiz 5/7 and Veselin Topalov 6.5/7. He lost two games to Topalov and Granda Zuniga but defeated Almira Skripchenko, Ana Matnadze, Ekaterina Atalik and Monica Calzetta Ruiz. * Anatoly Karpov vs Ekaterina Atalik (1-0) 6 * Monica Calzetta Ruiz vs Anatoly Karpov (0-1) 7 In 2019, Anatoly Karpov played a four game mini-match consisting of two rapid games and two blitz games against Indian Chess Prodigy Nihal Sarin. The two drew the rapid games but Karpov drew first blood by winning the first blitz game. Nihal Sarin came back and won the second blitz game thus the match was declared drawn with an even score of 2 - 2.